And the Light of Day Shall Follow
by BewareTheWeepingAngel
Summary: The sequel to Now Comes The Night. The Doctor and Rose are reunited at long last, but where the Doctor goes trouble is sure to follow.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who :( , it is the property of BBC.**

**A/N: Here it is! The prologue for the requested continuation of Now Comes The Night :D! If you haven't read Now Comes The Night yet I would strongly advise you do so before reading this. Not only because this sequel will spoil the story, but because you will get pretty confused as to how all this happened in the first place. You have been warned ;).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

A knife glinted scarlet in the silver moonlight. It's wielder examined the blood dripping from the object, smiling cruelly. Then, without warning, threw the knife at the kindling in front of him.

It hit the wood with a "_thunk!_", narrowly missing the trainer clad foot of the body carelessly thrown over the branches.

'It was so much easier this time. So much _faster_.' his smile grew wider, so that his teeth glinted in the moonlight.

He turned away from the body and drew a match from his shirt pocket. He lit the match, the light flickering over his face, making him look like the monster children see in their nightmares.

He took a few steps forward, dropped the match into a can of petrol, and continued to the trees.

His eyes darkened in triumph as the sudden flare of light behind him caused his shadow to dance out in front of him.

'_He_ was finally gone. After all this time, the _mission_ was complete.' He gave one last wicked smile, before disappearing into the forest.

The smoke curling up into the sky and blocking out the moon.

_~~~~~~~~ )O( ~~~~~~~~  
><em>

(One year later)

On the beach of Bad Wolf Bay two women were struggling to carry an unconscious man to a jeep further inland.

They were completely oblivious to another man watching them from in front of a rock wall further down the beach.

"For someone who's nothin but skin and bones 'e sure weighs a lot!" the older woman grunted out "how much further then?"

The younger woman looked up from her burden to gauge the distance. "Another hundred meters."

"Another hundred meters?" the older women exclaimed.

The younger women just laughed as the older woman continued to complain loudly about the weight of the unconscious man.

The man who had been watching them narrowed his eyes, before turning to disappear threw a hidden crevasse in the rock face.

_~~~~~~~~ )O( ~~~~~~~~  
><em>

Rose was driving the jeep over rough terrain back to the town, while her Mother sat in the back with the Doctor, trying to keep him comfortable.

"How did you know he'd be their?" Jackie asked, breaking the silence that had fallen since they got the Doctor into the jeep.

Rose turned her head to glance at her Mother, who was holding the Doctor's head in her lap. When a bump in the road reminded her to focus on where they were going.

"I didn't." Rose conceded "I heard about the signal with the wolf's howl and today's date, I told you about Bad Wolf right?" Rose gave a quick glance back to see her Mum nod before continuing. "And thought that maybe..." she trailed off fighting back tears "I never truly expected to find him there."

"Was he unconscious when you found him?" Jackie asked, sensing that there was something her daughter wasn't telling her.

"No, he was conscious, just barley. He said..." Rose hesitated.

"He said?" Jackie prompted.

"He-he said he loved me."

"Oh. Well, it's about time!" Jackie replied, trying and succeeding in lightening the mood.

Rose gave a small laugh, before turning the jeep onto the road now apparent in front of them.

Jackie scrutinized her daughter from the back seat. "So what are you gonna do now?"

Rose bit her lip as she watched the town, and their ride back to the Tyler mansion, getting steadily closer.

"I don't know." she replied honestly "We'll just have to wait and see what happens when he wakes up." Rose took the chance that the straight-flat road gave, to glance at the Doctor's expressionless face in the rear view mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, I know, <em>really<em> short chapter. But it's a prologue, their no supposed to be long, their supposed to confuse the heck out of you ;D . Reviews are wonderful and Constructive criticism is always appreciated :D! **


	2. Chapter 1: Reality

**Disclaimer: Never have, and never will own Doctor Who. It is property of BBC.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorite-ed, and subscribed to this story :D! Sorry this took so long, I was fighting a major writers block =.= .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Reality <strong>

The Doctor rose to consciousness slowly, his mind filling with memories of a previous body, and a previous companion.

He opened his eyes and shoved the memories aside, at least until his next quiet moment.

The life of _that_ particular body, and the memory of _that_ particular companion left him nothing but heartache, regret, and guilt.

His eyes focused on a redwood ceiling… He blinked 'Redwood ceiling? Since when does the TARDIS have redwood ceilings?'

The Doctor sat up and took in the room surrounding him.

The walls were a light brown, speckled with gold. The furniture was Spartan, and consisted only of a dark cedar desk and dresser. The carpet was a dark, warm gold, and... he appeared to be sitting on a very soft bed with a fluffy, dark brown duvet.

'This was definitely _not _on the TARDIS.'

The usual list of questions when waking up in a place he had no memory of falling asleep in, floated through his head.

'Where was he? When was he? Why was he here? Are their any megalomaniacs near by? Had he said or done anything to royally tick someone off yet? And do they have any banana's?

'Well, only one way to find out.' The Doctor thought as he thrust the covers off, and leaped out of the bed. And nearly fell flat on his face, as the room spun and black spots entered his vision.

He leaned heavily on the foot of the bed for a moment while he recovered. 'His hearts weren't pumping blood through his system properly!' he realized with a shock.

The Doctor closed his eyes and concentrated on his hearts. 'They were recovering from something… But what? What happened to him?'

He felt as if the answer were dangling in front of him, just out of his reach… 'Worry about that later. Whatever happened, it wasn't good. He needed to get out of here.'

He could tell if he put to much strain on his hearts in their current state, he would likely pass out.

'Okay, no problem. He just needed to get out of this building, avoid the natives, and find the TARDIS on an unfamiliar landscape when he had no clue were it was parked. All while keeping his hearts rate down, easy, right?'

The Doctor sighed, and made his way out of the room, glad their was no one to answer that question.

The Doctor entered the hall outside the bedroom. It was decorated in warm colored wall paper and hangings.

He continued down the hall until he reached a grand stairwell, leading to a scarily familiar ballroom.

The Doctor made his way down the staircase into the ballroom. His mind flooding with memories of Cybermen, an idiot, and a young blond woman in a servers outfit. He knew it couldn't possibly the same place, but its likeness was shocking…

He was lost in memories of that day, when movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention.

He turned, and reeled in shock when he saw the face staring back at him.

The Doctor was facing a mirror on the ballroom wall, it was reflecting his face, but it was the _wrong one_.

'No, that wasn't possible, this has to be a trick, an illusion! Some one trying to mess with his head.'

He reached up and ran his hands over his face, the reflection did the same.

'Bad skin and sideburns.'

He ran a hand through his hair, the reflection still copied his movements.

'Big hair.'

And, just to be sure, he shifted his shoulder blades around.

'Mole.'

'Not a trick then.' He thought dazedly. He started to feel lightheaded.

'Ok, I've just regressed to my tenth body, no big deal, nothing worth passing out for, _calm down_!'

"Doctor?"

The Doctor spun around, fists raised. Only to freeze in shock when he found a familiar young, blond human smiling nervously back at him.

A flash of memories shot through him.

The planet Shora, an invasion of Krarth, a worried young Shinthka.

Him dying alone on the TARDIS.

A hallucination, and darkness… death.

'But he wasn't dead, and the hallucination… wasn't a hallucination… it was real. She was really there… She is really _here_, staring at him, within reach.

"Hi." She said quietly.

A quite "Hello." was all he got out before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter... I really tried to make it longer, but it just wouldn't co-operate! Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism are always loved and appreciated :D!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

**Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I don't own it.**

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, favorite-ed, and subscribed last chapter! At last, a longer chapter :D! I hope you enjoy it ;)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Memories <strong>

They were in a forest, trying to track an injured weevil. She could see the beginnings of what would be a beautiful sunset. To bad it meant that it would also be dark soon.

"John, we'd better hurry this up. If it gets dark, we'll never find him." She called to her partner, who was only a few meters away, but hidden by the thick foliage. A rock that appeared to be spattered in red droplets caught her eye as waited for him to respond, and she leaned down to investigate.

"I know, I know..." he called back "He can't have gone far- Oh, hello there!" he exclaims nervously "Don't suppose you've seen a big angry-" He stops mid-sentence, with a strangled gasp.

"John?" she snaps to attention, leaping into the foliage between them. She burst through to the other side, just in time to see a man dressed in black from head to toe, withdraw a knife from John's chest.

Everything seems to slow down as John stumbles backward, hands pressed to his chest in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Someone screamed John's name, and she vaguely realized it had been her. John coughed, a thin trail of blood, starting at the corner of his mouth, running down his chin. He turned to her, his eyes sad, as mouthed "Rose, I'm so sorry." and fell to the ground, deathly still.

She screamed his name again. She ran to him, her partner. The closest friend she had since the man she loved abandoned her on that beach, the only person who had kept her sane for the past year.

So scared she was of losing him, that she forgot bout the man in black. Something hard and sharp hit her in the head, and everything went dark…

... Rose gasped, sitting bolt upright. She reached a shaky hand to the back of her head, where she knew a long scar was hidden beneath her hair.

She lowered her hand and took a deep breath, willing the images to the back of her mind.

Rose got out of bed, walked to her desk, and picked up a file. She ran her thumb over the black print *Case File: John Smith*. She set the file back down. 'she needed to take a walk'.

Rose grabbed her night gown from the hanger on her door and left the room, and her memories, behind.

As she left her room and rapped herself in the nightgown, she thought about what happened the day before.

Holding the man she loved, the man who abandoned her two years ago, in her arms. Him whispering the words she had wanted to hear from him for so long. She couldn't believe he was back.

When he had left, it hurt. John had explained why he had done it, but it still hurt that he hadn't let her choose. Yes, she would have never seen her family again. Yes, she would have grown old well he stayed the same. Yes, there was a good chance he would eventually regenerate again. She would still have chosen him…

But this was two sided. If she had stayed with him, he would have to go through watching her grow old and, eventually, die. She did not blame him for not wanting to go through that. If she had been in his place, she was not sure she would have chosen differently…

Scuffling on the carpet in front of her, interrupted her thoughts.

Rose looked up, and saw the very man she was thinking about, walking to the staircase that led down to the ballroom.

He was wearing the striped pajamas she and her Mum had changed him into when they had arrived home. He looked exactly the way he did the Christmas he regenerated, what felt like a lifetime ago.

She watched as he descended the stairs, examining the room with sad eyes. She couldn't help but wonder whether he was remembering the last time he was hear...

Rose had walked up to the stairs, when his head snapped around to a mirror on his left. She could make out his profile from where she was standing. His eyes were bugging out, it was easy to tell he wasn't expecting what he saw. 'Why is he surprised by his own reflection?'

Rose continued down the stairs, watching as he ran his hands over his face, and through his hair.

It wasn't dissimilar to his reaction after regenerating from the big eared, leather clad man, to the man he was now... 'Had he regenerated? No, he couldn't have, he looks the same as he did that day on the beach. But then, why was he acting like this?'

As she walked up behind him, he shifted his shoulders in the same way he had done all those years ago. She almost laughed at the memory, but bit her lip instead, suddenly nervous.

Rose took a deep breath "Doctor?"

He spun around, fists raised in a way that was more comical than threatening, only to stop dead when he saw her, his jaw dropping.

Rose smiled "Hi."

His jaw snapped shut, and Rose could see him swallow heavily "Hello." he said quietly, before his eyes drifted shut and he fell to the floor.

This caught her off guard and she stood there frozen in place. An image of John, hands and chest covered in blood as he fell to the ground floated through her mind. 'No! She lost John, she couldn't lose the Doctor too, not after she just got him back.'

Rose dove forward and pressed her fingers to his pulse point. Sighing with relief when she felt the steady albeit, a little weak, double pulse.

Before she had the chance to wonder how she was going to get him back to his room, he blinked open his eyes and stared up at her.

Rose hesitated for a moment, before running her hand soothingly through his hair "Are- are you all right?"

"Yea..." he said a little distractedly. He was staring at her with a shell-shocked expression.

"My hearts are still recovering from a drug. It's leaving me a little, light headed..." Rose could tell he was searching for the words to explain. She wanted answers, but she would rather get them somewhere they were less likely to be overheard.

"Come on." she said, pulling the Doctor into a sitting position "Let's go to the kitchen, and I'll make some tea, while you explain everything."

He smiled as Rose stood up and helped him to his feet.

Once he was upright and balanced Rose stared up into his eyes. The emotion there was so strong, that she knew he meant every word he had said on the beach.

She couldn't stop herself from reached up, pulling his head down, and kissing him. For a moment he just stood there, and she worried that she had done the wrong thing.

She was about to pull back and apologize, when he reached out to hold her in place, and kissed her back deeply.

When they finally pulled apart, Rose was a little light headed. He had a hand on her face as she stared up at him "I missed you."

He smiled and rubbed his thumb over her cheek "I missed you too."

They just stared at each other for a few more moments, before the Doctor broke the silence. "Rose?"

"Yea." she replied.

He smiled apologetically "I'm about to pass out again."

* * *

><p><strong>The kiss was for CrutentusMeretrix, who seemed to think the story needed one as soon as possible ;). Hope I did it some justice, I've never tried to write a kissing scene before XD.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: John Smith

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, this wouldn't be called fanfiction... Doctor Who is property of BBC.**

**A/N: Thank you to CruentusMeretrix, Dreamcatcher49, and A Who Down in Whoville for the reviews :D, and to everyone who favorite-ed, and subscribed last chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: John Smith<strong>

The Doctor was concentrating on taking deep, calming breaths, as he fallowed Rose to the kitchen. He estimated that he had another hour before he could stop worrying about keeping his hearts rate in check. 'Oh Joy.'

He had already collapsed three times since he woke up in the Tyler mansion. The first, discovering he was alive and in his tenth body, when he should be dead and in his thirteenth. The second, when he had kissed Rose. The third, walking up the stairs. Thank Rassilon Rose was there, or that one would have hurt…

He backtracked. He had kissed Rose … No. Rose had kissed him, then he kissed her back… She had kissed him… After all he must have put her through, leaving her on that beach, and she still had feelings for him? And after seeing the way Rose reacted when the Meta-Crises whispered, what he could only assume, were the three words he himself regretted not saying that day… He had always assumed they would have settled down together, made a life for themselves.

He looked up to see Rose's blond hair swaying in front of him, as she continued to lead him to the kitchen. Where _was _the Meta-crises?

When they reached the kitchen Rose shoved him down into the nearest chair.

"Best sit down before you faint again." She said, smirking.

"Oi! I didn't faint! I just… passed out from a lack of blood circulating my system!" He said defensively.

Rose gave him a placating "Mm hm, sure." as she checked the kettle for water.

He huffed, and watched as she turned on the burner. 'Now was as good a time to ask as any.'

"Rose?"

She turned to look at him "Yes?"

"How long has it been for you since…" he trailed off, knowing she would understand.

Her face saddened a little "About two years."

"And the Meta-Crises? Where's he?" He asked, a little hesitantly.

Rose's face hardened. "His name was John." She stated firmly.

That hurt more than he should have let it. He knew it was too good to be true. Besides, this was what he wanted wasn't it? Rose to be happy with a man that wouldn't change, a man that could grow old with her. But then why had she kissed him?

Rose must have seen the hurt on his face, because her features softened. This body was never good at hiding emotions.

"We weren't like that." Rose assured him.

He gave her a skeptical look.

Rose sighed, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Doctor, he wasn't you." She said as she looked down at her feet.

He opened his mouth to protest, but Rose cut him off before he could voice it.

"Let me finish." Rose gave him a stern look and he clamped his jaw shut.

"He was his own person the moment he was created from that hand." Rose continued "If we-If I…" Rose paused, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath before continuing. "It would have felt like betraying you, and it would have been unfair to always be comparing him to another person."

He didn't know what to say to that, which was quite unusual considering the body he was currently in… 'Wait. Was, where, wouldn't? She was using past tens to describe him? Why would she—Oh.'

"Rose." He said quietly, "You never answered my question."

Rose looked up at him "What question was that?"

"Where is he?"

Rose crossed her arms, almost hugging herself, as she looked down at the floor. "He's dead." she whispered.

He wanted go to her, comfort her. But as soon as he tried to stand up, black spots swam in his vision. He sat back down, narrowly avoiding passing out for the fourth time that day.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. What happened?" he asked, after blinking a few times to clear his vision.

He looked up, and saw the pain in Rose's eyes "Rose, if it hurts to talk about it you don't have to-"

"No, it's all right." Rose said, giving him a small, reassuring smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Rose swallowed "He was murdered." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

"About a year ago, John and I were on a field assignment from Torchwood. The killer snuck up on us." Rose took a shuddering breath "He stabbed John chest, then knocked me out." Rose was subconsciously rubbing a spot on the back of her head.

"I came too in the local hospital. The forest John and I were in had burned down, there was nothing left. If it wasn't for an untraceable caller, I'd probably be dead too."

Rose looked up to meet his eyes

"Torchwood believes the murderer was the one who started the fire and made the call, that it was all premeditated... They never foundthe killer, or John's body."

He recognized the look in Rose's eyes, and knew exactly what she was feeling at that moment.

"Rose, it's not your fault."

"I know. But why him and not me?" she asked, eyes shining with tears. "He had only been here for a year Doctor, and only six months of that year was spent at Torchwood. How do you make an enemy like that in that little time?"

"Rose it happens, especially in an occupation like Torchwood. He knew what he was getting into."

Rose nodded and looked back down to the floor, the Doctor kept quite and let her have a moment to calm down.

After a little while, Rose took a deep breath and looked back up at him. "So, you never told me, how did you get here? What happened?"

He laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. " I haven't the slightest clue how I got here... I was kinda hoping you knew."

Rose shifted uncomfortably against the stove.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Do you?"

Rose gave him a measured look "Doctor, how much do you remember of when I found you?"

He thought back to the memory of what he believed, at the time, was a hallucination. He smiled "I remember saying that I love you."

Rose smiled back, her pain from earlier seeming to dim a little. "But do you remember where you were?"

He thought a little harder, but he had been pretty out of it by that point... "No, where?"

Rose gave him a knowing look "Bad Wolf Bay."

A flash of memory shot through him. He had seen Rose as the Bad Wolf when he thought he was dying alone on the TARDIS. But it had been nothing more than one of his memories of her, hadn't it?

"You think it was the Bad Wolf?"

Rose nodded "People in the area had been receiving a signal conveying the date March second, and a wolf howling. Mum and I came down March first. The next day I went for a walk down the beach, nearly had a heart attack when I found you lying in the sand."

"And I nearly had a heart attack when I woke up alone in that bloody tent you made us sleep in."

Rose and the Doctor both spun around to face the doorway to the kitchen, the Doctor nearly falling out of his chair.

There was Jackie Tyler standing in the doorway, giving the Doctor a concerned look. "How're you feelin' sweetheart?"

He looked to Rose, giving her a soft smile, before turning back to Jackie "Better, thanks." He got up off his chair so he could greet her properly "Jackie, it's good to see you again, how've you been?"

"How've I been!" Jackie exclaimed in disbelief.

The Doctor stopped dead in the middle of the kitchen. 'Uh oh.'

Jackie began to advance on him, and he instinctively began to back up, hands raised in defense.

"Oh, I've been fine! Just had to clean up the mess you made after you left my daughter on that bleeding beach!"

The Doctor came to a halt as he bumped into the kitchen table. Jackie continued her advance.

"Mum, leave him alone." Rose said, coming to his defense.

Jackie chose to ignore her daughter. "And you chose to come back _now_! Two _years_ later!"

Black spots began to swim through his vision. 'Oh no.' "Um, Jackie..."

She didn't seem to hear him. "Why the 'ell did you leave in the first place!"

"Mum! He's still recovering, you're gonna make him pass out again!"

This seemed to get Jackie's attention.

"What do you mean I'll make 'im pass out again?" her voice sounded as if it was coming from the end of a tunnel.

If he had been able to, the Doctor would have groaned in frustration. 'Round four.' Was his last thought before everything went dark.


End file.
